The Thrift Store
by marauder4ever
Summary: Sirius and Remus go to a Thrift Store and other things happen along the way...COMPLETE! R&R please!
1. The Scary Peanut

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

The Thrift Store

Once upon a time Sirius and Remus were bored. Sirius sat there and said "I'm bored" every two seconds and Remus ate chocolate until he had to run to the bathroom with a stomachache. Then Sirius got an idea.

"Let's go to one of those muggle Thrift Store thingies" Sirius suggested when Remus came back from the bathroom.

"Sure" said Remus with his mouth full of chocolate.

On their way to the Thrift Store they passed a video store and a peanut jumped out of the sewer, he had a blue Mohawk and a pink too-too.

He yelled, "THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!"

Sirius screamed and Remus threw chocolate at it. The peanut ran into the street and was run over by a car, it turned into apple juice and went back into the sewer.

That was short…………………………

What will happen next? Not even I know. If you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them:)

Review Please!


	2. The Arcade

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing ok?

The Thrift Store

Chapter 2- The Arcade

After the terrifying peanut incident, they continued on their way to the Thrift Store, They walked by an arcade and Sirius stopped and stared into the window,

"Remus!" said Sirius with his face stuck to the glass. Remus, Who had kept walking reluctantly turned around and went back to the window.

"Pretty lights!" said Sirius "lets go in" he said already opening the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Remus as he followed Sirius in. Sirius ran straight to the whack a mole machine and stuck a quarter in, but the moles didn't pop up, instead the scary peanut popped up and this time he brought his friend the cheese with him! Sirius quickly flattened them both into a peanut and cheese pancake and fed it to some cat named Mr. Bigglesworth.

Then tickets started pouring out of the machine, apparently he had won the jackpot even though he didn't whack any moles. Sirius hurried to the counter and exchanged his tickets for:

A large amount of candy,

Some golden stick thingy,

A drain plug,

And a whoopee cushion that he named Mr.Stinkyfartz

On their way out they were attacked by a pinball machine, they managed to defeat it with the golden stick thingy that Sirius bought, which happened to be the staff of Osirus that could kill large bugs and evil pinball machines.

They ran away and stopped at a large cardboard box that looked like it had once contained a big screen T.V. Written on it in magic marker was a sign that said "Flea Market"

They somehow shrunk to about half the size of a hobbit and they walked into the box, Inside they found many fleas who were buying toothpaste and peanuts. Sirius and remus became afraid of the fleas and ran out of the box. When they got out they were back to their normal size. Then they continued on their way to the Thrift Store.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas :)

In the next chapter Sirius and Remus will probably finally get to the Thrift Store

Any ideas about what they should buy?

R&R please:)


	3. Yippee!

Sorry I took so long to update, my evil teachers have been spitting large amounts of homework at me.

Thank you to all you peoples who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff blah, blah, blah.

The Thrift Store

Yippee!

Sirius and Remus finally reached the Thrift Store! Yay for them!

Yippee! Cheered Sirius as he walked through the door.

"It smells like a thrift store in here." Said Remus,

They walked around and looked at old stuff. Sirius picked out a pair of high heel shoes and an eye patch with a skull and crossbones on it.

Remus picked out a book called "Why Gravity is Evil" By Megan. Sirius tried out the high heels and fell over,

"GRAVITY IS EVIL!" he shouted.

They walked around and looked at more stuff until they came to a shelf of ominous looking dolls.

"Wow, they're creepy," said Sirius

They turned around to look at other stuff when they heard something behind them, they turned around and saw that the dolls had turned into vampires and were hissing at them and eating candles, Sirius reached into his pocket for some tic- tacs but instead he found a can of tomato sauce. He opened the can with the can opener that Remus always kept in his shoe.

Then he threw tomato sauce all over the vampires. The vampires screamed and melted into pieces of cheese, Sirius and Remus picked up the cheese, bought their stuff and went home, Remus took the cheese and fed it to his cat Bob, who barfed it up into Sirius' shoes when he wasn't looking.

THE END 

Thanx for reading my story! Please Review!

Just in case you were interested, Killing the vampires with tomato sauce was based on a dream I had after watching Van Helsing. lol


End file.
